2022 Shreveport, Louisiana tornado
|image location = Tornado.jpg|image caption = The tornado near Henderson, Texas.|date = January 3rd, 2022|times = 3:12 P.M CDT- 6:01 P.M CDT|winds = 210 MPH|injuries = 1,024|fatalities = 51|damage = $3.1 Billion(2022 USD)|areas = Texas, Louisiana|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2022|touchdown = Southwest of Henderson, Texas|type = EF5 Tornado}}On January 3rd, a massive, extremely violent, and long track tornado devastated Shreveport, and Bossier City, Louisiana. The tornado killed 51 people, making it the deadliest in the United States since the 2011 Joplin tornado, and the deadliest ever in Louisiana. In 1840 a tornado killed “hundreds“ of slaves on plantations. But in 1840 slave deaths weren’t counted giving this tornado the record as the deadliest in state history. The tornado was also the costliest tornado in United States history in raw numbers. WIP Meteorological Synopsis On January 2nd, the SPC issued a Day 2 Marginal Risk of Severe Weather across portions of Northeast Texas, Northwest Louisiana, and Southern Arkansas. On January 3rd, the SPC issued a Slight Risk of Severe Weather for these areas, including Shreveport, Louisiana. A Warm Front was Situated in Central Arkansas. Moisture and Instability were moderate in these areas, but it lacked wind shear. But the SPC, noted, that discrete Supercells, could form ahead of a squall line. The cells could produce Large Hail and a tornado or two. One of these cells formed Southeast of Dallas, Texas this cell ended up producing a tornado that would devastate portions of Louisiana and Arkansas. Tornado and Storm Track At 2:43 P.M CDT, a Severe Thunderstorm Warning was issued for the areas, Southeast of Tyler, Texas. At 2:51 Radar indicated the storm was capable of producing a tornado, and a Tornado Warning was issued. At 3:12 P.M, a tornado touched down Southwest of Henderson, Texas. The tornado quickly intensified to EF3 strength, as an unanchored home was swept away. The massive tornado reached EF4 strength as it clipped southwestern Henderson. Well-Built homes were completely leveled. Winds were estimated at 170 MPH in this area. The tornado weakened to High-End EF3 strength as it tore through Beckville. Some homes were completely leveled, though these homes were anchored with cut nails instead of anchor bolts, preventing a higher rating. The tornado reached EF4 strength again as it moved through extreme Northeastern Texas, some well-built homes were leveled. The tornado crossed the border and moved into Louisiana. A tornado emergency was issued for Caddo and Bossier Parishes with a debris ball evident on radar. The tornado first tore through Greenwood at High-End EF4 strength, Homes were swept away( though these homes had anchor bolts 1 nanometer of the foundation preventing a higher rating) and some cars were thrown over a mile. The tornado killed 10 people in Greenwood when their homes were swept away. The tornado then intensified to EF5 strength as it devastated Shreveport, well-built homes were swept away, the ground was scoured up to 3 feet deep, some subdivisions were devastated. The tornado killed 32 people in Shreveport, before crossing the Red River and devastating Bossier City at EF5 strength, the tornado destroyed a bridge that crossed the Red River. Many well-built homes and businesses were swept away. One High Rise was completely leveled, but it had a storm shelter in it and nobody died. 7 People were killed in Bossier City all of which occurred on I-20 when vehicles were thrown. The tornado narrowed as it moved east and crossed I-20 throwing vehicles 100 yards into a ditch. The tornado weakened to EF4 strength east of Bossier City as it leveled well-built homes. The tornado swept away 4 anchor bolted homes at EF5 strength as it devastated Red Chute. 70% of Red Chute was destroyed and 90% of the town sustained some sort of damage. The NWS in New Orleans(which was taking the place of NWS Shreveport which had been taking shelter and now evacuated due to reports of a gas leak) issued a tornado emergency for Minden. The tornado slammed into Minden at EF4 intensity, the downtown and the Northwest areas took mostly Low-End EF4 damage. The tornado now narrowed and intensified to EF5 strength again as it leveled a Walmart Supercenter in extreme Northeastern Minden. The tornado began to weaken once and for all as it moved into rural areas in Northern Lousiana. The tornado dissipated south of Homer, Louisiana. After traveling 113 miles, and being on the ground for nearly 3 hours. Gallery EF3 damage-0.jpg|EF3 damage to a home in Beckville, Texas EF4 damage.png|EF4 damage in Minden Fat tornado 2.jpg|The tornado near Beckville Violent ef6.jpg|The tornado approaching Shreveport Cup.jpg|The large wedge tornado over Shreveport Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal)